1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a unique sealing assembly that selectively rotates an element and prevents leakage of a liquid therethrough. In one application, the seal assembly is used to rotate heating elements below the oil surface in an electric fryer without oil leakage through the seal assembly. The seal assembly may also be useful in other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric heating elements have been used extensively in the fryer industry for years. Current designs have elements with “hinge” portions affixed above the oil line or elements sealed under the oil level immovably affixed to a sidewall of a frypot. Elements with “hinge” portions are generally affixed above the oil line for movement of the elements out of the fryer pot or above the oil line in order to permit the user direct access to the pot for cleaning or maintenance. Most other fryer manufacturers have installed fryers having fixed elements extending through the frypot wall below or above the oil line with static seals. The seal is installed, for example via o-ring or gasket, to prevent leakage around the element where the element has pierced through the pot wall. Tilting the elements above the oil line by the “hinge” portion performs well when the elements are in the down position. However, when tilting the elements out of the cooking area for cleaning, openings are created which allow oil to undesirably enter the rear of the frypot cabinet. These areas are hard to clean which can create large buildups that are unsanitary. Moreover, fixed elements impede the user's access to some areas of the frypot such as those areas beneath the heating elements. Again, these areas are hard to clean which can create large buildups that are unsanitary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seal assembly to selectively rotate an element which does not permit leakage of a liquid through the seal assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seal assembly that permits rotation of the element and prevents leakage of a liquid therethrough.